he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Disappearing Act
Disappearing Act is a first season episode of the animated television series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, produced in 1983. Story by David Chappe, teleplay by David Chappe and Robby London, directed by Lou Zukor. Synopsis Within their fortress in Snake Mountain, Skeletor and Beast Man watch in dismay as yet another of their schemes is foiled by He-Man. Angered, Skeletor retrieves two magical helmets that, when worn, render their wearers invisible. Skeletor plans to sneak into the Royal Palace undetected and capture Prince Adam. At the Royal Palace, Orko tries to use his magic wand to clean his messy room, but the wand flies around the room, making everything it touches disappear. Meanwhile, Teela is showing Adam Man-At-Arms' latest invention, a device that can attract flying creatures. A shout from Orko draws their attention to his bedroom, but as they arrive Orko's wand accidentally strikes the Sword of Power and causes it to vanish, just as Man-At-Arms enters, warning them that Skeletor's Doombuster has been found in the woods. As Man-At-Arms and Teela leave, Orko admits to Adam that he has no idea how to retrieve the sword. Removing his helmet, Skeletor appears and kidnaps Prince Adam, telling Orko that He-Man must be sent as the ransom for Prince Adam. The bone-faced villain whisks the prince away to the Banshee Jungle. In Man-At-Arms' laboratory, Orko finally tells Duncan everything. They decide to go to the Sorceress, who explains that the wand sent the sword back into Eternia's past. She conjures a time corridor, and bades Orko and Cringer to enter. Meanwhile, within a cave in the Banshee Jungle, Skeletor reveals his plan to Adam as Beast Man chains the prince. When the villains leave, Adam remembers that Teela gave him Duncan's device and tosses it out of the cave, hoping to attract Stratos. In the past, Orko and Cringer manage to locate the Sword of Power in the hands of a giant. They retrieve the sword, but are forced to flee with the giant and several other creatures in pursuit. Back at Castle Grayskull, Man-At-Arms reveals a robotic version of He-Man to the returning duo, aiming to use it as a decoy. As the heroes make their way to the Banshee Jungle, Stratos locates Adam and quickly informs them of his exact location. Man-At-Arms orders the Attak Trak to fool Skeletor with the robotic He-Man; the plan works, as Skeletor and Beast Man give chase to the decoy. In the cave, Adam is given the Sword of Power by his rescuers, and transforms into He-Man. Skeletor discovers that the "He-Man" he has been following is a robot, just as the real He-Man appears. A battle ensues, but Skeletor uses the invisibility helmet to gain an unfair advantage. Without being able to see Skeletor, He-Man is easily knocked down, but then borrows Orko's robe and throws it onto Skeletor's shoulders. Before the villain can react, He-Man crushes the invisibility helmet, and suddenly a swarm of wolfbats attack Skeletor, sending him running; He-Man has placed the device on Skeletor's belt. Chastened by the adventure, Orko promises to clean his room properly in future. Heroic Warriors *Battle Cat / Cringer *He-Man / Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Orko *The Sorceress *Stratos *Teela Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes